Emotionless
by xScreamingxAngelx
Summary: I do not own the song used in this story at all. Songfic for Emotionless by Good Charlotte. Robbie's father had left him and his mother to fend for themselves when he was young. He decides to look his dad up and call him, how does the call go? *Better than summary, I swear!*


_**Songfic for the song Emotionless by Good Charlotte, one of my favorite bands..I do not own this song, just the plot.**_

_**Summary;**_

_**Robbie stays home from school one day to try and find his dad online who had abandoned him and his mom when he was young.**_

* * *

Robbie was sitting at the computer in his living room. It was 12:02PM and he should be in school, but he skipped school to look up his dad online. His dad left him and his mom when Robbie was only eight years old. His dad gave no reason, signed for a divorce with his mother and packed up his stuff and left them. Maybe that was why Robbie wasn't the most manliest guy in the world. He grew up without his dad.

_**"Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
Not to tell you, that I still hate you  
Just to ask you  
How you feel  
And how we fell apart  
How this fell** **apart"**_

Robbie typed in Steven Shapiro and found tons of results. He clicked on the link to one's Facebook link, and saw that the picture in it looked like a guy that was an older version of Robbie. "This must be my dad," he sighed out. He got his phone number from his info section and put it into his phone. Over the years he had sent plenty of mail and made plenty of calls and emails to what used to be his dad's stuff, until he got a call and email back that said his number had been blocked. His mom hated that he was always hoping for a word back from his father, but he never listened. When he was ten his dad promised to call on his birthday, and despite his mother telling him not to, he spent the day waiting by the phone. He was so disappointed when he went to bed that night. His father had not called.

_**"Are you happy out there in this great wide world?**_  
_**Do you think about your sons?**_  
_**Do you miss your little girl?**_  
_**When you lay your head down**_  
_**How do you sleep at night?**_  
_**Do you even wonder if we're all right?"**_

Robbie looked around his dad's Facebook profile for a moment. He saw that he had remarried a girl name Sophia, had two more kids, one boy name Braden and a girl named Charlotte, (Get it, it's a Good Charlotte song I am using in this story and her name is Charlotte..) and owned his own successful little shop. He viewed a few of his recent status updates and looked through his pictures. He looked really happy with the life he has now. He had sudden thoughts about if he should call him or not. He decided to call, and dialed his number and hit send.

_**"But we're all right**_  
_**We're all right**_

_**It's been a long hard road without you by my side**_  
_**Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried**_  
_**You broke my mother's heart**_  
_**You broke your children for life**_  
_**It's not okay,**_  
_**But we're alright**_  
_**I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes**_  
_**But those were just a long lost memory of mine**_  
_**I spent so many years learning how to survive**_  
_**Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive"**_

It took seven rings until a deep voice answered on the other end.

_"Hello?"_

"Yes, is this Steven Shapiro?"

_"Sure is. What do you want with me?"_

"I uh,"

_"C'mon, out with it. I haven't got all day to waste."_ He cut off Robbie.

"Sorry sir. I am your son, Robert Shapiro. Cecile's son."

_"What do you want from me?"_

"I want to know why you left us. What was wrong?"

_"I wasn't happy, it was for the best and I'd appreciate if you'd leave me alone to my life."_

"I'm not calling to say I hate you, I just wanted to let you know that I'm still alright."

_"I don't care, goodbye."_ The phone buzzed and Robbie looked to his phone. Steven had hung up on him. Robbie threw his phone and started to cry. When his dad left him and his mom, his mom struggled with depression to the point that she lost her job due to the lack of effort in her work. For months they had little money, not even being able to pay for necessities. Cecile couldn't get another job, and that went on for months before she got a job. Robbie got one when he could to help out.

_**"The days I spent so cold, so hungry**_  
_**Were full of hate**_  
_**I was so angry**_  
_**Those scars run deep inside this tattooed body**_  
_**There's things I'll take, to my grave**_  
_**But I'm okay**_  
_**I'm okay"**_

The living room door opened and Robbie's mom walked into the door. She looked over at the couch and dropped her purse out of shock when she saw her son crying on the couch. "Robbie, why aren't you in school and why are you crying?" He walked over and picked up her purse. He wiped away his tears and began to explain to his mom the conversation he had had with his father moments before.

"Oh, Robbie, I'm so sorry. I thought you were over trying to have a relationship with him?"

"I was. I just wanted to let him know that we were okay and wanted to talk to him. I'm the only one at my school that has no dad and I hate it. I want him back in my life. But he wants nothing to do with me or you and he made that clear." Tears started to roll back down his cheeks and Cecile opened her arms and welcomed her son into a loving hug.

_**"It's been a long hard road without you by my side**_  
_**Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried**_  
_**You broke my mother's heart**_  
_**You broke your children for life**_  
_**It's not okay,**_  
_**But we're all right**_  
_**I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes**_  
_**But those were just a long lost memory of mine**_  
_**Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive**_  
_**Yeah, I'm still alive"**_

Robbie cried for awhile as he wrote out every emotion he had onto paper before lighting it on fire, watching as the flame took over the paper. He felt a little bit better after that, as if some of the feelings he had wrote down turned to ash like the paper did.

_**And sometimes**_  
_**I forgive**_  
_**And this time**_  
_**I'll admit, that I miss you, miss you**_  
_**Hey dad**_

* * *

**_Okay, if you haven't heard this song before, I seriously suggest you do. I had this typed out yesterday, twice as long, but it didn't save right. This is all I remember of it. I was and still am so mad because it was the longest thing I have ever wrote and I swear it was the best thing I've ever wrote before and I loved it. But this is all I remember of it, so I hope you guys liked it. (:_**


End file.
